Forgotten Experiments Part 1
by Electro ze spy
Summary: When Wheatley is thrown into the bowels of Aperture and forced to seek a way out, he stumbles upon another corrupted A.I that makes him question what GLaDOS is up to. Sorry for any uncorrected spelling/grammar. Humanized  Cyborg  Portal characters.


**This is my first fic, so don't flame it too hard XD This is android (Robot human) Portal characters and it takes place at the beginning of the events of the first Portal. My own OC who doesn't really have a name yet and i'm sorry this is so short :C Putting it as T just to be safe. _MAYBE_ future romance, I DON'T KNOW :/ Hope you enjoy :]**

Wheatley rubbed his neck painfully as he sat up off the dirty ground. Where was he? Than it all suddenly came back to him. GLaDOS had thrown him down here as a punishment for breaking open a gel vent by accident, but... why? Why didn't she just deactivate him right on the spot like she normally did with the other A.I's? It didn't matter, he was just glad he was still alive and not scrap metal. He stood up onto his long, scrawny legs and looked at his suroundings. It looked like an abandoned part of Aperture, but... more... eerie than normal. First of all it was dark, and murky. Secondly, dead turrets and parts of machines lay scattered around him. He sighed trying to figure out how he was going to get back up to the non-freaky part of Aperture, well... if there was one. His blue eyes glowed faintly as they darted around nervously. There had to be some sort elevator or something around here, so he set off wandering the bowels of Aperture.

He kicked broken bits of concrete and glass as he walked slowly to the lightest part of the chasm he could find. Something snapped under his foot, and he quickly lifted his leg to see what it was. It looked like an optic to a turret but more... human? He picked it up to see it in his hand. "That's Strange..." he thought "Looks like mine" he tossed back to the ground a bit creeped out, and kept on venturing over the piles of litter.

Suddenly, a bone-chilling voice echoed through the air causing Wheatley to freeze in his tracks. It certainly wasn't GLaDOS and it sounded far away. "Hello? Is anyone there!" He called out listening for a response. The voice only paused, than continued. Wheatley ran towards where the call sounded like was coming from, curious to know who or what was making it.

As the voice got clearer to Wheatley, it sounded like someone... singing? This was certainly not a cheerful sounding song. The voice struggled to pronouce the words and sounded like it was suffering painfully. Wheatley was now determined to know the reason for this and continued on, not knowing if this was a good idea. Theres no way a turret could be still alive down here, and another A.I like him was nearly impossible.

He could now understand what it was singing. A pain-filled eerie version of the children song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Now Wheatley definately knew this was a hrrible idea.

_"When the blazing sun is gone, When there nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night." _It sang.

"Hello! Please, answer me!" He shouted. Again, the voice paused... than started again.

_"Then the travler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so."_

Was he dreaming? Was GLaDOS just testing him in some kind of messed up dream-like way? He was even starting to question his mental state at this point. Something about the song made him want to hide in a corner and cower from the world. Did such emotions exist in him? He wouldn't be surprised if GLaDOS purposly progammed them into him to watch him suffer in situations like this for some kind of entertainment. For some reason he continued on, completely confused and terrified. A small voice in his head told him to run away, but another more curious voice damanded he carried on.

Now a large pile of metal and chunks of concrete seperated him and the source of the dreadfull song.

_"When the blazing sun is gone, when there nothing shines upon. Though i know not what you are, Twinkle twinkle little star."_

It continued. "Alright, you can do this Wheatley" He whispered to himself trying to summon some courage inside him. The voice stopped suddenly as he started to climb up the pile of junk, slowly peaking above a dead turret on top.

He gasped at what was revealed to him. It was... another A.I? By the looks of it, a female. She was hunched on the ground with broken wires still pugged into her like she was ripped from wherever she was before. Dust covered her from head-to-toe and long, messy black hair ran down her skinny back. Quickly her head snapped around, red glowing eyes starring back at him. She gasped and scooted away fearfully when she got sight of him. "No! Wait!" he blurted out, and the A.I stopped and tilted her head curiously. What was he doing? "Who are you!" The A.I whimpered with terror-filled expression on her white face. She had the exact voice that was singing earlier. He certainly had found the source and was starting to regret it. "I'm W-Wheatley" He said with his strong british accent, pointing to the name tag given to him on the left side of his chest. She started to move away again and he paniced. "No! Wait, i'm not going to hurt you!" He cried out. The other A.I quickly stood up and continued to stare at him with haunting eyes. Wheatley slowly moved down the mountain of scrap until he was a few meters away. "Why are you all the way down _here_?" He said softly trying not to frighten her again. All she did was point a shaking finger above them and frown. "Oh, yes! The surface... What about it?" he said confused. The words "_SHE_" whispered out of her trembling mouth and he instantly knew who she was talking about. He rolled his eyes and chuckled "Oh yeah, SHE. Well, SHES not the nicest one your going to find above... wherever we are." Wheatley looked back at the emotionally wrecked robot and realized this was something more serious. He frowned, and held out a hand. "C'mon, luv. Let's get you fixed." as he held out his pale hand she flinched and looked at it like he just held out a snake. She eventually placed hers into his and grasped onto his hand hard. "Ow! Not that tight!" he said trying not to be too loud. Apolagetic eyes looked up at him and he led her with him as he continued searching for an exit.

As they both walked in silence he pondered why the hell she was down here, and why he didn't know about her. All he did know before was that GLaDOS was transfering slected cores into android bodies. It was more of a punishment than a test. She was cruel like that and they all knew that for a fact. But still, why was this broken A.I here and... how was she still alive?"

Something close to her song: .com/watch?v=3keX0lPIadU


End file.
